Surgically installed scalp anchors for hairpieces are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,737; and various types of scalp anchors installed in surgically formed subdermal tracts in the scalp are shown and described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,247.
The foregoing embodiments serve their purpose in a very satisfactory manner but do not preclude the development of new generation devices capable of providing additional beneficial results.